Jori Honeymoon
by Metatron85
Summary: One Shot. Tori and Jade had gotten married at a beautiful ceremony and that night they depart to their romantic getaway for the anticipated honeymoon. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan. Tori is stressed that the whole thing is ruined and Jade is impatient because the thing she has dreamed of doing with her new wife keeps getting interrupted. Rated M for "romance."


**A/N: Merry Christmas. I have a present for all of you who made the success of Blood Angel 1 & 2 possible. Here is a one-shot that has been bothering me like a bird digging its talons in my head. It has been in the back of my mind for the entire last half of Blood Angel 2. **

**Two reasons behind this one-shot: first, I envisioned a sex scene between Tori and Jade after the events of the second story but there was nowhere to put it. Second, I have been inspired by the more erotic entries on this site as of late (****_Fifty Shades of Jade_****, the later chapters of ****_Gone But Not Forgotten_****, to name a few). So, I thought why not try my own hand at this kind of writing. Just want to see if I have it in me ;-)**

**This is my first 100% romance-driven story, my first rated M story, and my longest one-shot. Hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think and whether it lives up to expectations. I will monitor for spelling and grammatical errors so if you are typing with one hand (ahem) I will know. **

**Just kidding! **

**Or am I?**

* * *

I.

The ceremony was achingly gorgeous. It was perfect because Tori wanted an old-fashioned white wedding and Jade had wanted something simple; outside. So they combined their ideas and made a sublime scene.

There was a cliff in the Hollywood hills. A multimillion dollar home that belonged to a rock band burned down and the lot remained vacant for years. Jade's father, George West, was one of the hottest real estate agents in the affluent area. When he heard of his daughter's request for an outdoor ceremony, he revisited the prime piece of land and immediately had it cleared.

Landscapers came in and complete redid the whole site. Lush green sod was laid down and trees were planted. Gazebos and chairs decorated the two acres. Lights and lanterns were strung up over to illuminate the festivities.

Family and friends all smiled as they witnessed Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West committing to each other for the rest of their lives. Everyone was dressed to the nines with champagne and dancing. For their first dance, the couple sang a duet to each other. Holly Vega was crying during that part.

When the reception was coming to an end, the sun set on a breathtaking panorama that stretched from downtown Los Angeles all the way to the beach.

When night fell, everyone gave a warm sendoff to Jade and Tori as they stepped into the waiting limousine to take them to LAX.

* * *

II.

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled?" an irritated Jade barked at the hapless airline agent.

The face of the airline employee was filled with fear He has dealt with irate customers before but nothing like this. "I'm sorry, there was a tropical storm heading to St. Martin…."

Jade folded her arms. "Yeah, that's nowhere near where _we_ were going!"

"The FAA is just being cautious. Believe me, you're not the first people I had to break the bad news."

Jade huffs and bangs on the counter. A uniformed cop across the terminal leans forward, gesturing to the agent if he needs to get involved. Jade glares at the cop and he just starts looking at something else.

"Look," the agent fumbling under his desk. "I have vouchers for food and hotel accommodation."

Jade just looks at the slips of paper and back at the man.

"You might want to take redeem those quickly. Like I said I tuned away a lot of people and that means rooms might be hard to come by."

Jade takes a deep, releases it and snatches the vouchers.

Tori is sitting at a bench with all their luggage surrounding her. She looks up from staring at the floor when she recognizes Jade's boots.

"What's up?" She just looks at Jade's face which is not happy. Or happy for Jade. "What's wrong?"

"You know that secluded island miles from Brazil?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we're not going. Nobody is, apparently. The whole region is on hurricane watch."

"I thought the season was over," Tori's face falling from hopeful.

"Lucky us, I guess." Jade plops down next to Tori and takes her hand lovingly.

"So what do we do now?" Tori asks. "We can't stay here, right?"

Jade pulls out the vouchers. "Let's find a vacancy first. I don't see us carrying this stuff all night."

* * *

III.

The door is kicked open by Jade's unforgiving foot. Her and Tori waddle in with all their bags in tow. Tori makes a face.

"This is it?" she whines.

"It's all we could get," Jade pushing past their luggage to be able to close the door. "Stupid plane sold out every hotel in town."

"What's the name of this place, again?" Tori asks.

"The Highland Motel," Jade replies in lackluster fashion.

Tori regards the drab walls, small television set (with knobs!), single chair with no table, dim lamp, and a teeny tiny bathroom that she could make out through the open door.

"Charming," Tori says dryly.

"Do I detect a note of sarcasm, Vega?"

"You are receiving a whole book of it," she bites back.

"The room ain't much but the bed is freaking huge," Jade smiles and then frowns. "Not what I would have picked for sheets. Hideous."

Tori had to agree about those two points. So far, the giant bed was the only thing this rom had going for itself. Clearly the motel sunk its budget on what their clientele would _really_ be doing during their stay. Even though this was her wedding night, Tori felt that she was the exception. She just wasn't in the mood after the airport.

"So," Jade coming up behind Tori and hugging her. "What do we do now, cutie?"

Tori takes her hands and pushes them away. "Sorry, Jade but I'm not feeling it right now."

"Okay, look. This is _my_ honeymoon, too. To be frank I'm also pissed off that we didn't go to where we wanted to go but shit happens and here we are. You know, we can still do the things you're supposed to do on a honeymoon."

"But I wanted everything to be perfect," Tori turning around, looking sad at Jade.

"The wedding was perfect and that's all I ever wanted. Remember that time we were at the mall and we started making out in the blue corridor behind all the stores."

Tori nods. "Yeah, the assistant manager of Hollister makes a grimace and actually said 'Get a room'."

"Then I chased him down the hall to the parking lot with my red scissors."

Tori chuckles. "Yeah, you did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"We got our room," Jade responds. "So, let's make the best of it."

Tori squirms. "Sorry, baby. Maybe later."

"Fine. Whatever, " Jade kicking her bags aside. "Let's get something to eat then."

* * *

IV.

Jade finds a bistro about two blocks away from the motel. They wait for about ten minutes before being shown to their seats.

"Are you okay?" Jade's voice was not sympathetic right now. She was growing less irritated at the situation than she was at Tori's Debbie Downer attitude.

"I'll be fine," she replies. "You know what you feel like?"

"Yeah," Jade dragging out the word as she peruses the menu. "Ah, right there. Fried Reuben with steak fries."

"What's a Reuben again?"

"Corned beef, sauerkraut, Swiss cheese, thousand island dressing…"

"Gross," Tori stroking her hair think about her choice.

"I agree," Jade says. "I normally prefer Russian dressing. And what does the princess want?"

"Think I'll get the chicken salad."

"How fancy," Jade mocks.

The couple eat and talk for about an hour. Tori's mood was improving. They were mostly laughing at times in high school. Jade is relieved that her general attitude was turning more positive.

"Wanna get dessert?" Jade asks.

Tori strokes her hands, rubbing little circles with her thumb. "Hmm? What?"

"I said did you want to get some dessert?"

Tori thinks for a second. "Yes I do," she finally says while standing up.

"What are you doing?" Jade seems confused.

"Leaving."

"But I thought you wanted dessert."

Tori leans in and kisses Jade, savoring those soft generous lips. "I do."

The girls paid the tab and ran, hand in hand, back to their room. It was a dump but it was their's at least til morning.

* * *

V.

Jade couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed Tori onto the bed, her modest weight causing a wave to crash on the other side and come right back, momentarily elevating her.

"Maybe this room isn't so bad after all," Jade muses.

Tori looks up at her with a hapless expression. Jade smiles devilishly at the girl too cut for her own good.

She jumps on top of Tori, making the bed unstable. Jade had never done it on a waterbed before but she had always been curious. It was disorienting at first but as she rocked the Latina 's body and her own back and forth, experiencing the push back from the mattress; she began to slowly find her rhythm.

"You like it?" Tori asks.

"I dunno," Jade says in her sultry Hedy Lamarr voice. In fact, in this light, she could be a dead ringer. "I could get used to this."

"Should I wear a patch behind my ear?" she grins.

Jade covers her mouth. "That's it; no talking. Anything you want to tell me, you can show me."

Tori nods and Jade releases her lips. For now.

* * *

Jade kneels in a corner closer to the foot of the bed while Tori is situated at a spot by the pillows. They undress themselves, admiring the other from afar. The bed was pretty big. And even though they didn't say anything to each other during this striptease, the bed wouldn't shut up. Every subtlety in their movements made the whole thing undulate.

Once bare, they look at the other and have the exact same thought: I must be the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Nice," Tori whispers.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Vega."

Even though she pretended like it annoyed her, Tori actually loved it when Jade called her Vega. Jade would put a button on that word whenever she said it so it sounded as intimate if not more than her first name.

"I'm not gonna lie," Tori says looking away shyly. "You have the perfect body for lovemaking."

Jade was so floored by the compliment that her brain went into default bitch mode for half a second. "How would you know, virgin?" The words were immediately regretted when they left her lips.

Tori looks at Jade clearly hurt by what she said. Tori was plagued through high school as the girl who wouldn't put out. But she collects herself.

"You're probably right," Tori's tone getting more confident. Almost taunting. "Probably don't know how to use it."

Jade squints her eyes. "Oh, really? Why not come over here and say that to my face?"

Tori smiles maniacally. "Why don't _you_ come over _here_ and prove me wrong?"

* * *

Jade straddles Tori, kissing her deeply. After one long kiss on her neck, Jade vanishes and the next thing Tori feels is a warm, sensual sensation below. It was as slow and articulate as her "above" kisses. To put it in musical terms, Tori could feel Jade was building to a crescendo. And when it finally comes, Tori feels her whole body tense up and shake uncontrollably.

She looks over and see the raven-haired beauty once again. Tori is at a loss for words.

"Good?" Jade asks, expecting the answer.

"I…it…whoa," Tori trails off.

"Well, get back down to earth." Jade mocking an impatient tone. "You're not the only one who wants to see stars tonight."

* * *

Jade lays back, eyes burning through Tori.

"Don't do that," she sternly says.

"Tori looks confused. "Do what?"

"You know," Jade squirms a little. "Don't stare at me." She grabs a pillow and hides behind it.

Tori grabs the pillow and throws it off the bed.

"Where is this all coming from?" Tori demands.

"I…I don't like the way I look, okay!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you," Jade presenting with her open palm. "You're perfect. I would kill to have a body like yours."

Tori looks sadly at Jade. She had always been the most confident person she'd met. How could she not love herself?

"Well," Tori kisses Jade's pale stomach and slowly works her way up to her mouth. "You had this body. Now it's my turn to have _this_ one!" Tori sits up for a moment, regarding Jade's porcelain skin, contrasted with her black locks. Her eyes wander and she felt herself getting more aroused as she really looked at Jade. "You might think I am the lucky one and from where I can see, you're right."

Tori kisses Jade for a while and eventually makes her way down to her supple breasts. She starts pleasuring them, causing Jade to moan. Tori's one free hand was close to Jade's face so she begin to suck on her fingers; the wet warmth strengthening her resolve.

And what Tori does with her other hand makes Jade even louder.

At this point, the waterbed is sloshing just as loudly. Tori feels like she is adrift on rough seas and Jade is her life preserver. And with how Tori was working Jade's body, she should be so grateful.

In many ways, Jade has saved Tori's life. And vice versa. There is an added benefit from those two being secretive about their true feelings for all these years. Even after the bubble up to the surface, one doesn't understand how the other affected them an a particular point in time. Sometimes they talk about such past feelings, making them fall in love with each other again. Or it builds and builds to this. The end result is pretty much the same.

When Tori takes the cue of Jade's flushed expression as the time to stop, she lays on top of Jade. The trembling West wraps her arms around the tired Vega. Once Jade calms her body down enough, Tori's body is completely limp. Jade is concerned but when she hears a startling snore, she laughs and holds the Latina tighter.

"Good for me. Good for you?"

Jade gets nothing back from the sound asleep Tori.

"Love you too Vega."


End file.
